


Echo of Terror (Hisoka x Daughter!Reader)

by Karimei



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), F/M, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Incest, Lemon, Non-Consensual Touching, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sadism, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karimei/pseuds/Karimei
Summary: Hisoka is your father but turns out that he is going to do something forbidden to you, something that shouldn't even come across in a father's mind. He decides to rape his daughter in a monstrous, horrid way.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 92





	Echo of Terror (Hisoka x Daughter!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> -Incest  
> -Non-con  
> -Abuse

Being Hisoka's daughter was hard. People feared you. No one dared to lay a finger on you without expecting to be eventually brutally killed by Hisoka himself.

Hisoka's love for you was twisted and sick. He didn't love you as a father should, but more like a possessive lover.

You always wondered why the people you've been flirting with have disappeared without any trace, regardless of their gender and age. Little did you know, the reason behind their deaths was because of your insane father.

He only wanted you for himself, no one else's. He wanted to have you under his possession, to control and break you slowly. You could feel his presence everywhere you go, and you despised it. You always felt like he was watched your every move.

The fact that he was always spying on you made you anxious and less social. He watches you even when you are showering or undressing, even taking a picture or two of your exposed vulnerable body in the hot tub. He smirked every time he looked at those erotic photos with you. He finds it arousing how cute and innocent you look. He just wants to ruin that perfect sweet little smile on your face.

One day, you decided to lay down on your soft bed to relax, only in your perfect white blouse and black panties. You messaged one of your friends and chatted with them for almost an hour until you suddenly felt a strong grip on your fragile neck. As you turned around, you saw Hisoka's dark expression on his face while maliciously gazing at your breasts. He licked his lips seductively and chuckled.

He forced you against the bed frame, completely ripping off your blouse, leaving your nude tits visible to his hungry eyes.

"D-Daddy?" You whispered, shaking in fear as your eyes started to become watery. He moved his face closer to yours and kissed your lips, thrusting his tongue in your mouth. You tried to fight back and punched him in the back but that only made the situation worse than it already was.

Hisoka interrupted the kiss and began choking you with both of his hands. You felt yourself suffocating and squirming against his touch to escape, even though you already knew you can't win against him not even in a million years.

"Oh princess, you're going to regret hurting me like that." He says with a sadistic smile on his face. He frees your neck and unexpectedly slams you on the floor. He grabs your tits firmly and squeezes them roughly making you moan in the process.

"Look at you, so pathetic. You are so weak you can't even defend yourself from me." He laughs maniacally at your helpless body. You never felt so ashamed before, it felt so humiliating hearing this, especially from your father in a moment like this. He was about to rape you and you couldn't do anything about it. But what was the worst thing was that he was right, you are weak and you can't even defend yourself.

"Oh, aren't you a cute little toy?" You avoided eye-contact with him after his statement but he grabbed your chin and forced you to look into his yellow eyes. You glared at him but tried to keep the eye-contact to not anger him even more.

He loved looking at your terrified little face. He wanted to cum all over it and then ravage you. He didn't care about the fact that you are his daughter, all he wanted to do was to wreck you.

He ripped off your underwear and took his dick out of his pants and positioned it at your pussy. His hands gently traveled down to your breasts, groping them as he violated you with no sympathy or mercy for you.

"I beg you to stop! I-It hurts... It's wrong..." He ignored your whimpers and brutally slammed his dick inside your pussy. He continued to thrust inside you harshly without stopping. The pain you experienced was unbearable. You knew Hisoka was a cold-hearted psychopath, but you couldn't imagine he could do something like this to his daughter.

It became more painful with each thrust for you but good for him. This makes you wonder if he even ever cared about you at all.

"You monster... You're horrible! I hate y-" You didn't even finish what you had to say and he has already slapped you in the face.

You flinched at the unbearable pain and looked emotionlessly in his eyes. You realized you can't do anything to stop him, so you gave up eventually.

"Dad... Why are you doing this to me?" Hisoka looked in your eyes, seeing pure fear in them. He grabbed your chin and pulled you in a kiss full of hatred and disgust.

"Because I want to." You hated how directly he said this, without feeling a little bit of guilt. You tried to look in another direction to avoid staring at him, but you felt like he was everywhere.

He pulled back your hair while he was thrusting himself into you, to make you suffer more while he was using your weak body. He loves the expressions you make when you feel the agony.

The sensation between your legs was so intense until you finally released and orgasmed while he was still fucking your pussy. You felt so ashamed of yourself to do that in front of him, but you simply couldn't keep yourself in.

"Little girl, look at what you've just done." He notices your mess and chuckles sadistically. He slaps your ass while continuously thrusting himself in and out.

"(Y/N), you're the perfect toy I have always been looking for, you're mine. You're going to be mine until the day I get bored of you and decide to throw you away like the trash you are, but until then, you're my little pawn." He cums inside you.

And from that day on, you still kept hoping that this was only a joke. A cruel, inhuman joke.


End file.
